


Sanctuary

by WaywardOneshots (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candlelight, Crobby if you squint, Gender Unspecific READER, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Singer House, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WaywardOneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure what had hurt Crowley so badly. There hadn't been many times that you had seen the King of Hell so bloodied and bruised. - There is a noise heard down stairs and you are surprised to see Crowley injured unconscious on the floor. You care and comfort him, since he came to you anyway. Crobby if you squint but mostly Reader x Crowley fluffles. READER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

            “You know, I can’t help but feel that these little rendezvous of ours are becoming more and more romantic.” Crowley muttered to Bobby as he watched the candle flame dance back and forth. “Don’t you agree?”

            “Don’t you ever stop talking?” The old man rolled his eyes at the demon; he had just finished sewing up a nasty cut as a favor to you. “These candles are for emergencies. And I don’t have many of them left, ya dumb ass.”

            You reached down to the bottle of peroxide. The power had only been out for a short time before his arrival. The way Crowley acted however; it seemed to be a little more than coincidence. Power outages this time of year weren’t that common in South Dakota. Over the past few weeks, there had been some pretty extraordinary black outs reported across the country. And you wouldn’t put it past the demon to blow out half the lights in the Eastern Seaboard just to impress you. But it seemed a little impractical.

            There’s a particularly loud boom of thunder nearby and you shake your head. The lightning flooded the kitchen with one sharp burst of light. The storm outside made you doubt that something supernatural was to blame for your power being out. You decide to humor him though.

            “Thanks again, Bobby.” You caught Crowley’s eye and you stare at him for a moment. He needed to show a bit more respect to the old man.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Bobby accepted the bottle with a nod. He looked up to you distractedly as he poured some of it onto a clean rag. “You know, you really need to learn to do this kind of thing yourself. And you’re damn lucky that I owed you a favor. If it weren’t for that, his ass would’ve been kicked to the curb.”

            The King of Hell simply ignored him. For the past few minutes he had been playing with the flame, it was a welcome distraction from Bobby’s work. The light had been extinguished several times and then brought back over the span of a few seconds. It had leaped from the wick to the palm of his hand and back. It had flickered around the room like a lightning bug. Bobby wasn’t too happy about his showing off. You had to admit that, while this was one of his more captivating uses of magic, the changing light source made it difficult to treat him.

            The flame light nearly went out as he hissed in pain. Crowley turned to the hunter defensively but Bobby didn’t react. “Stop being such a baby. You’ll survive.”

            You weren’t sure what had hurt Crowley so badly. There hadn’t been many times that you had seen the King of Hell so bloodied and bruised. And there were even fewer occasions that he had been knocked unconscious. There was something he wasn’t telling you.

            “Are you anywhere near done?” He asked impatiently. “I can’t sit through any more of your treatment. Your bedside manner alone-”

            “I’m done.” Bobby said gruffly as he stood.

            He looked from you to the demon and shook his head. If there was one thing the old man never would try to understand, it was your infatuation for the King of Hell. Or his apparent fondness for you. Bobby picked up only a few of his supplies and left the rest for you. He headed out into the hall after saying his peace. It was the only version of ‘goodnight’ you had come to expect from the old man during your time as his guest.

            “He’d better be gone by morning.” He tugged his hat down further over his forehead.

            Before you could reply he had disappeared into the hallway. In another minute you could hear the sound of his boots on the stairs. You turned to Crowley and watched as he stretched. The both of you had been sitting there for the better part of twenty minutes as Bobby had gone about patching him up. The hunter hadn’t been too thrilled about doing it either. He would’ve rather just ganked the demon and been done with it but he hesitated every time. Crowley had always told you that his title as King of Hell came with certain perks.

            After finding him unconscious at the bottom of the staircase, you had been struck speechless. Crowley was pretty badly injured and there was almost nothing that you could to about it. You had risen from his side when you heard feet on the stairs. Bobby had run from his room with a shotgun in his hands. When you asked for his help, he hadn’t jumped at the chance. He did, albeit grudgingly, ask for you to fetch some supplies for him. That’s how it started.

            Crowley hadn’t come to visit you very often. And on the times that he had, he was usually able to stand on his own two feet. This time his visit had really put you on edge. He was running from whatever had beaten him down. Crowley wasn’t one to retreat so causally. Whatever or whoever it was that had done this to him must’ve been powerful. You just hoped that it hadn’t followed him to the doorstep.

            “I never thought he’d leave.” Crowley said with a smirk as he looked over to you.

            The candlelight dimmed for a split second and you shook your head. As much as he wanted to brush the incident aside, you knew that he could end up getting himself killed. Things out there had been bad the past few months. Between the mass homicides, earthquakes and tsunami’s you could’ve sworn that the Apocalypse had been rescheduled.

            “You should be more careful.”

            “I’ll be back to full strength in no time. My mistake was attempting to talk an angel down from a rampage…” He tried to explain as he knocked back another shot of Bobby’s whiskey. “As far as I’m concerned, love, these stitches are love taps. Cassie was never going to do much worse than this.”

            “Don’t say that.” You said as you hit his arm mischievously. “I know you like to think that stuff like this isn’t a big deal, but you aren’t immortal.”

            Crowley appeared to be moved for a moment. The expression was difficult to catch in the bad lighting, but it disappeared within seconds. He pretended that you might have done some damage. “You’re never gentle with me, darli-”

            You interrupt him for once. “You might try visiting me in one piece some time.”

            He narrowed his eyes at you with a smirk. When you saw the familiar way he tilted his head you turned away in embarrassment. Maybe you hadn’t meant to say it exactly like that. But it had come across that way just the same. Crowley brought out some of your more interesting qualities, to say the least. Your bashfulness was something that amused him from time to time.

            “Shut up.” You hissed as you turned from him.

            He didn’t seem to care what happened to him anymore. And it was a difficult concept for you to understand. You stare out the front windows and gaze into the storm. You wince as the sound of thunder gets even closer to the old house. The walls rattled ominously for a second.

            Crowley stood and followed you from the kitchen. He paused as another belt of lightning streaked down into the front yard and lit up the house again. You visibly shook and he could tell that you were afraid of more than one thing. Crowley sighed as he stepped forward. He placed his arms around you quietly. The two of you stood there for some time. It didn’t take much longer for you to turn around and face him.

            “Try not to get killed, okay?” You mumbled into his shoulder as you threw your arms around him. Whatever happened, he was here now.

            “No promises, darling.” He said mockingly as he prepared to leave. “No promises.”


End file.
